sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Medical Twilight
Vorkommen: HiSec, LowSecthumb Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital (Battlecruiser und kleiner) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: '''Medizinisches Zwielicht Die Eskalation Medical Twilight kann aus dem Blood Raider HiSec Komplex Blood Watch entstehen. Gewöhnlich sind die Stufen 1-3 im HiSec anzufinden, die Stufe 4 dagegen im LowSec. Stufe 1 Vorkommen: HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle ' thumb|Medical Twilight 1 '''Beschreibung:' The slaves you liberated from this Blood facility report that this was a holding place where slaves were gathered, before being sent off to a blood replenishing "medical" station. You have heard about those places; where the Blood members go to get their blood exchanged with the blood of a slave who has been put on a special "blood cleansing" diet for a period of time. Needless to say, this leaves the poor slave empty of the vital fluid in question. Understandably your newfound slaves are quite thrilled with these recent turn of events. None of them knows where this so called "medical" station is, but a couple can tell you that they were in another holding station like this one, before they came here and coincidentally it is not all that far away ... '' '''Erste Welle' *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Shade/Fanatic) *3-4 Cruiser (Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage) *3-4 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Converter/Devoter/Friar/Templar) *3-4 Frigates (Corpii Diviner/Raider/Reaver) Zweite Welle Sie erscheint wenn man das Blood Ritual Center beschiesst. Meldung: The inhabitants of the Ritual Center have sent out distress signals, and more ships quickly arrive! *10-12 Cruiser (Corpum Priest/Sage) - NOS *10 Destroyer (Corpior Converter/Devoter/Friar/Templar/Visionary) Dritte Welle Sie erscheint spätestens, wenn man das Blood Ritual Center weiter beschiesst. Meldung: The Overseer of the Ritual Center has undocked. *3 Blood Sentries (Tower Sentry Bloodraider II) *1 Battlecruiser - Ritual Center Overseer (Corpatis Exorcist/Phantom)'' - evtl. auchon in Welle 1'' *5 Cruiser (Corpum Priest/Sage) - NOS *3-4 Elite Frigates - Overseer Henchman(Elder Corpii Herald/Upholder)'' - Point - evtl. auchon in Welle 1'' *4-6 Frigates (Corpii Diviner/Engraver) *1 Faction Frigate (Dark Blood Diviner/Raider/Reaver) Der Abschuss der Faction Fregatte kann eine zweite Eskalationsstufe auslösen. Das Blood Ritual Center lässt Beute fallen. Dabei handelt es sich um (tw. illegale) Handelsgüter. Stufe 2 Vorkommen': HiSec '''Erlaubte Schiffe': alle ' '''Beschreibung:' Another Blood hideout and more slaves. You find no clues as to where the medical facility is, but piecing together information from the slaves, you are pretty sure some part of this Blood operation is located here ... '' Man landet man an einem bewachten Beschleunigungstor. '''Gegner' *3-4 Cruiser (Corpum Arch Templar/Revenant) *3-4 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Converter/Devoter/Templar/Visionary) *1 Faction Frigate (Dark Blood Diviner/Engraver/Reaver) Der Abschuss der Faction Fregatte kann die nächste Eskalationsstufe auslösen. Man kann durch das Tor fliegen. Man landet in einer Szenerie ähnlich der ersten Eskalationsstufe, jedoch ohne feindliche Schiffe. Wenn man nahe an die Fragmented Cathedral Debris heranfliegt, wird eine Smartbomb ausgelöst. Meldung: Someone has triggered a booby-trap set up near one of the cathedral fragments, causing a hidden smart-bomb to detonate. All ships inside the blast radius take damage. Sollte die Eskalationsreihe hier enden, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: This place is long deserted and when your instruments scan the outposts docking station, it turns up logs that are a couple of years old. It seems the Blood trail has grown cold. '' Stufe 3 Vorkommen': HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Battlecruiser ' '''Beschreibung:' This place seems to be deserted and recently so, as all systems are up and running. Your scanners can even pick up signals from small houshold appliances, indicating that somone should actually be home. When your instruments scan the outposts docking station, it turns up logs only few minutes old showing four ships departing at the same time, these logs are incomplete though, only listing departure time and destination. For some reason all the ships are headed for the same spot ... '' Wie schon in der zweiten Eskalationsstufe landet man an einem bewachten Beschleunigungstor. '''Am Beschleunigungstor - Erste Welle' *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Phantom) *6-7 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Converter/Friar/Templar/Visionary) *1 Faction Destroyer (Dark Blood Templar/Converter) Der Abschuss des Faction Destroyer kann die nächste Eskalationsstufe auslösen. Wenn man durch das Gate fliegt kann man noch etwas ratten. Aber es erscheinen in der zweiten Tasche keine Faction Schiffe mehr. *4 Battlecruiser (Blood Phantom) *8 Cruiser (Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage) *9 Destroyer (Corpior Converter/Devoter/Visionary) *4 Blood Light Missile Battery Jeder abgeschossene Blood Phantom triggert eine neue Welle Respawn 1 Meldung: You have flown straight into an ambush! The destruction of the phantom has alerted a nearby patrol. More ships have arrived! *3 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Bishop) *3 Destroyer (Corpior Visionary) Respawn 2 Meldung: The destruction of the phantom has alerted a nearby patrol. More ships have arrived! *1 Battlecruiser (Blood Raid Commander) *3 Spider Drones Respawn 3 Meldung: The destruction of the phantom has alerted a nearby patrol. More ships have arrived! *3 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Bishop) *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Raider) Respawn 4 Meldung: The destruction of the phantom has alerted a nearby patrol. More ships have arrived! *3 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Seer) *4 Destroyer (Corpior Visionary) Stufe 4 Vorkommen': LowSec '(selten HiSec)' '''Erlaubte Schiffe': alle ' thumb|Medical Twilight 2 Beschreibung: ''As you float among the debris of the pirate ships you notice several small canisters of ectoplasm, all marked with a place of origin, presumably the Blood's so called 'medical' facility. Whether it is carelessness, cockiness or plain old stupidity is hard to say, but these pirates didn't bother to hide where they came from. Then again, this might be another ambush ... '' Bei Ankunft erscheint folgende Meldung: ''Your ship's computer has picked up distress signals coming from the Blood Factory, which indicate them calling for backup. Be on the lookout for any additional incoming ships! Erste Welle *6-7 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Fanatic/Shade) -'' Trigger Respawn'' *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Templar) - NOS *3-4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Engraver/Raider/Reaver) *3 Blood Light Missile Batteries Respawn Meldung: The Blood Factory Overseer and his cohorts have arrived. *1 Battleship (Blood Factory Overseer) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Copatis Excorcist/Phantom/Shade) *3 Cruiser (Corpum Priest/Sage) - NOS *3-4 Destroyer (Corpior Devoter/Friar/Templar/Visionary) *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Upholder/Worshipper) - web/scramble Es empfiehlt sich, die 4 Elite Cruiser zuerst auszuschalten, weil die heftig das Cap leersaugen. Die Eskalation ist beendet, wenn der Blood Factory Overseer abgeschossen worden ist. Es erscheint dann die Meldung: ''You are pretty sure that at some time in history, there would have been places in the galaxy where destroying an evil thing like this would have prompted some noble and decent ruler to award you with a medal or even a prize. '' Es winkt als Belohnung - mit etwas Glück - Faction Loot. Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:LowSec